Spontaneous Combustion
by Sky-Pirate-Tat
Summary: [For 15flames challenge] A collection of Axel x Roxas drabbles and oneshots.
1. Join Us

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**A/N: Written for the 15flames challenge on LJ. Many of these drabbles/one shots will have the philosophy of individualism mixed in. And more questions than answers will arise. In this piece there is nudity but it's non-sexual. If you want to see my naughty works look for my account on AdultFanfiction(dot)net.**

**Spontaneous Combustion** _– A collection of Axel x Roxas drabbles and one shots_

By Tat

Theme 1. Join us

The city was tainted black. There was no such thing as night in The World that never was, because light had never been. Autumn-yellow artificial lights from both building and street lamps glowed dimly in the dark. A brief shadow passed under the lights, its cloak billowed out like puffed smoke.

The one carrying the guise of shadow slowed its footsteps, catching sight of its objective. Damp with guttered street water and vulnerably naked lay two adolescents, a girl and a boy holding hands. They were sleeping peacefully, as if the chilly road were a comfortable bed. They wore innocence on their faces, giving the cloaked figure the impression they were younger than their appearance.

The figure looming over them bent down and ran his hand gloved in leather over the boy's face, sweeping the damp blonde hair from his eyes. The closed eyes snapped open and narrowed as soon as the hand was laid on him. Alert and aggressive as he was showing himself to be, the boy wasn't shaking and his muscles were not tense and ready to strike. The boy's attitude was unlike that of the other Nobodies he had recovered. Often confused and defensive, they would immediately strike before they heard his proposal. The figure glared too, irked by the boy's cocky attitude.

"Go away," the blonde said steadily.

The figure moved his hand away and pulled the hood of his cloak back, revealing fire-engine-red hair, a smooth, handsome face detailed with tattoos, and methyl-green eyes.

"I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

"I said, 'Go away.'" As the blonde said this, his grip on the girl's hand tightened.

"Trying to protect your girlfriend?" the other teased, gesturing.

"I don't know her," the boy admitted, searching for the girls' face in the recesses of his memories. He quickly realized she wasn't part of his memories, and neither was himself.

"Who am I?" he asked aloud, not expecting Axel to answer him.

"Nobody," Axel said, his tone soft, sympathetic to the boy's confusion.


	2. Listen Carefully

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**Spontaneous Combustion** _– A collection of Axel x Roxas drabbles and one shots_

By Tat

Theme 5. Listen Carefully

Sora.

The name Roxas often heard said behind his back. He had noticed that when his name was mentioned, Sora's was not far behind. Who is Sora? he wondered, asking his reflection in a pool of water.

Sora. The name slipped past his lips fluidly, as naturally as if it were his own. He imagined what it would feel like to be called Sora. Would being called differently affect who he was? Or is a name just a word?

"Axel?" Roxas said, turning to his comrade, "why did the Keyblade choose me?"

"You can't leave the Organization, Roxas," Axel answered, off topic to the question.

"I need to know..."

Roxas paused, summoning the Keyblade. It dropped heavily into his hand and chimed through the tense atmosphere. Axel brought out his own weapons defensively, and heat radiated from his fingertips.

Much to Axel's surprise, Roxas didn't attack. He simply watched his weapon with a contemplative stare.

"Could you call me Sora? Just once?"

"W-why!"

"I need to know."

Their eyes meet, and after a hesitant "s" Axel says in a hushed tone, "Sora."

Roxas nods. He understands now. He is Sora, and at the same time he is not Sora.


	3. Why is

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**A/N: This is actually the first fic I wrote for the challenge. I wanted to do something simple.  
**

**Spontaneous Combustion** _– A collection of Axel x Roxas drabbles and one shots_

By Tat

Theme 14. Why is. . .

Why is it that Roxas, despite hating hot showers forces himself to take one? Roxas tells himself it's because one doesn't feel as clean using cold water but in the back of his mind he knows the there is a different reason. A real one. But whenever he tries to draw it out from the depths of memory, he does so in vain.

As he's pelted by fiery streams of water, Roxas feels strong arms twine around his abdomen from behind, and reel him in, his backside now pressed against a slim muscular build. The blonde turns his head, and his smile dissipates. There is only the steam rising from his now mottled red skin, and searing hot water filling the shower. And despite what Roxas imagines, there isn't a warm body embracing him, cooling his developing burns.


	4. Waiting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**A/N: I find a lot of fics focusing mainly on Axel's "feelings" during this scene so here is something different. ;3**

**Spontaneous Combustion** _– A collection of Axel x Roxas drabbles and one shots_

By Tat

Theme 9. Waiting

"I would miss you."

Axel's words hit Roxas hard in his chest and down to the pits of his stomach. Before those words affect his legs, he quickly reminds himself that he can't feel and keeps his composure intact. Contradictory to his will to leave, he takes slow steps, reluctant to increase the distance between them. He is waiting. He hopes Axel will hurl a streak of fire in his path. Inwardly he begs the man to snake his arms around him and pull him back. For once in his nonexistence, Roxas _wants_ Axel to be possessive.


	5. Fade to Black

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**A/N: People are probably going to be confused after reading this. Don't you just love philosophy? There are no right or wrong questions and answers, thus the extreme way of thinking outside the box.**

**Spontaneous Combustion** _– A collection of Axel x Roxas drabbles and one shots_

By Tat

Theme 2. Fade to black

"Roxas!" Axel calls, then fumes at the fact the adolescent boy doesn't respond. Roxas's steps neither stop nor hitch when he is called. He doesn't know of any other boys called Roxas, nor does he acknowledge that as his name. Axel grabs him by the neck of his coat. It's impossible to not react to him now.

"Roxas, Xemnas wants--"

"If you must name me, stick with 'Number Thirteen,'" the blonde replies.

Silence settles over the two while Roxas waits for Axel to continue; however, Axel's previous thoughts are on hold. He understands the boy's defiance against pretending to be real, yet he can't bring himself to refer to his junior by a serial number.

"Even if I were to pretend to be real, I don't need a name to define me," Roxas continues. "There is more to an individual than a word."

"If you consider us farce existences (and truthfully we are), then the laws of what makes an individual do not apply. It doesn't matter if I call you Number Thirteen or Roxas. If I define you as Roxas, you are Roxas."

"So if I saw a dog and defined it as a cat it would be a cat?" Roxas countered. "If I put my hand on a hot stove and claimed it was cold, would it be cold?"

"No."

"Then if I were to say I existed by name alone, would even I--a Nobody-- begin to exist?"

"No," Axel admitted. He believed this too, as much as he denied it.

"No. I cannot exist--even with a name--because I am a Nobody. I lack a heart, one of the two factors necessary to make an individual. I have the other ingredient though--I am surrounded by the worlds that aid individualism. If I had a heart…"

Underlining Roxas' deadpan tone was a hint of longing.

"Axel--" he pauses, caught using the name unexpectedly, and seeing that Axel doesn't point out his hypocrisy, Roxas continues. "That which does not exist... does not belong here. Nobodies don't have a reason to be. We have no goals, future, nothing to contribute to the worlds. The worlds will notice this and someday, we will fade away."

"I know." Axel sighed. "We will fade away."

"Then why are you in the Organization?" Roxas questions.

"_You_ tell me why you joined."

"The same reason you did," Roxas answered, raising then lowering his gaze idly, ashamed of his weakness. "I wanted to belong until then."


	6. It's Just a dream

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**Spontaneous Combustion** _– A collection of Axel x Roxas drabbles and one shots_

By Tat

Theme 8. It's just a dream

A content sigh leaves Roxas's parted lips. His eyes are closed, his body squirming. He's completely trapped in the throes of sleep, unaware that what he's experiencing isn't real.

He thinks there is a pair of strong hands slick with salve massaging his back. The medicine cools and tingles on the fresh burns, and he basks in the pleasant sensation, no longer caring about who gave him these wounds.

The bed creaks as he shifts, arranging himself so he can lie in the redhead's lap. He catches a glimpse of an amused smile, and knows exactly what is running across the man's mind. This person likes to teases him for being cat-like. Reinforcing this, the man gently rubs the back of his hand under Roxas' chin, and just as a cat does he raises his head and presses into the touch encouragingly.

"That feels good," he whispers, and dreams that he is sleeping.


	7. Crossing Over

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**Spontaneous Combustion** _– A collection of Axel x Roxas drabbles and one shots_

By Tat

Theme 7. Crossing over

Sora felt empty, as if a hole had opened in the pits of his stomach, and his entire body was weighted down by a force beyond gravity. The hand gripping the Bond of Flame Keyblade shook in his trembling arm. Frightened by the sudden emotions hitting his chest, he dismissed the weapon, and with the burden relieved, he fell back first on his bed and found comfort in the smooth sheets.

Riku had assured Sora he was still Sora, but when he held the weapon Axel gave him as a testament, the other boy would resurface with a solemn air. The boy never intentionally released his repressed thoughts to Sora, but it still shocked the brunette. Sora didn't like feeling lost, he didn't want to know what it felt like to lose a friend. He didn't know how to comfort the other half.


	8. Scarred for life

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**Spontaneous Combustion** _– A collection of Axel x Roxas drabbles and one shots_

By Tat

Theme 15. Scarred for life

Axel watched Roxas shed the modest black coat, his eyes trailing the zipper as it traveled down. The fabric finally loosened and fell in a heap. Axel's eyes snapped from the coat circling Roxas's ankles to his nude form.

Etched on various areas of the youth's pale flesh were scars, revealing who he had sparred with before and how lightly he had allowed them to maim his body. Axel was familiar with Marluxia's clean half moon cuts and Larxene's deep scars, her sadistic intentions on display. Demyx never left scars. Though deadly, he was cautious not to make wounds that would scar. Immediately, Axel recognized the mildest of the scars he himself had left and felt something between guilt and pride as he caught sight of the fresh welts beginning to blister.

Though he had inflicted great pain on the boy, a part of him liked that he had branded him. He wondered if Roxas thought of him whenever he winced, when his body pulsed and ached, or when he was naked and saw the scars tattooing his smooth skin.

True or not, the possibility stirred a fire in Axel's loins.


	9. Stuck on you

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**Spontaneous Combustion** _– A collection of Axel x Roxas drabbles and one shots_

By Tat

Theme 6. Stuck with you

He normally hated being sticky. He would rather stain his hands with guilt than popsicle juice and glazed sugar. But he liked Roxas's mouth moist and laced with sea salt ice cream.

He always loved things that burn. As unattractive as rough lips were,he liked to kiss Roxas with chapped lips, so the salt would sting. The salty sweetness of the ice cream reflected how it felt to kiss Roxas: a tenderness that set him on fire.


	10. It's an endless circle

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**Spontaneous Combustion**

By Tat

Theme 13. It's an endless circle

Axel didn't understand why Roxas said no. He didn't see the five year age difference, he saw Roxas: a stubborn, baby-faced boy, still a freshman in highschool. He loved him. That was the big picture; the age gap was a minor detail. Roxas could not see the relationship as simply as Axel. Though young, he relied on his logic, not his heart. It surprised the redhead that the relationship had lasted as long as it had.

He sat on his door stoop and stared at the object glimmering in hi palm. The image of Roxas pushing his hand away like it was on fire is still fresh and the memory burns


	11. Stripes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**Spontaneous Combustion** _– A collection of Axel x Roxas drabbles and one shots_

By Tat

Theme 11. Stripes

The set of stripes across Axel's cheek were livid and glowing red. The stripes were connected by the mottled red imprint from Roxas' palm. They shared heated glares, each furious at the other. Roxas' eyes drifted towards the bulge restrained in the other's pants, and grasped his own loosened pair.

"You only want to use me," Roxas said.

Axel was not the first to try swaying the boy's affections. Xigbar had made a pass at him a few times, and some mornings there was a bouquet of flowers outside his room, waiting in the sunlight. Even Larxene had done her shared of sucking up, though it didn't last as long as the others.

"You scratch me back, I'll scratch yours," Axel admitted.

"It's because I have the key blade," Roxas said, answering his own question. He had hoped Axel's interest wasn't like the others--a bid to power. He rolled his eyes for expecting love from a Nobody and shrugged the nagging disappointment away. It wasn't real disappointment anyway.

The rustle of fallen fabric broke the silence and Roxas' pants were wrapped around his pale ankles. Axel lowered his head.


	12. Some kind of monster

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**Spontaneous Combustion** _– A collection of Axel x Roxas drabbles and one shots_

By Tat

Theme 12. Some kind of monster

At Sora's side, Axel is both fighting and watching the cinnamon haired boy. Soras flashed him a smile, and Axel noticed the contrast between the Somebody and Nobody. Sora smiled with honesty, where areas the one time he caught Roxas' grin, it was more of a devilish smirk. But even Sora's sweet smile makes Axel feel like he has just been damned to hellfire.


	13. Post it note

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**Spontaneous Combustion**

By Tat

Theme 3. Post it note

The blonde shifted the grocery bags hanging on his arms and reached for the note. He read it quickly, crumbled it in his hand, finding nothing important enough to save it for. He never saved these notes left especially for him, finding them dull. He never stopped pulling them off his door though, even if the writing was boring and filled with small talk.

He was interested in knowing the author of the notes. It was the great mystery that entertained him after school. He wondered why this person was bothering to contact him and of all possible ways, through post it notes? Was this a prank? Or a shy person's doing? He tried hard not to think it the works of a secret admirer.

There was only one clue he had about the post it note writer. He or she had a tendency to burn their dinner. S/he had said so a couple times in the sticky letter. The letter today mentioned hopefully, "I'm having Hawaiian chicken today (if I don't burn it)."

Roxas slipped inside his apartment, leaving the door open a crack in

case the fire alarm sounded. He was determined to solve the mystery

tonight.


	14. One Phone Call

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**_A/N: Finished Thank you for reading and double thanks for those who reviewed!_**

**Spontaneous Combustion**

By Tat

Theme 4. One phone call

Roxas eyes the phone warily, one hand hovering over the device, and the other cradling a slip of paper. The flamer had to be at least in his twenties, too old to appropriately have an interest in boys at Roxas' age.

The blonde ran a thumb along the edge of the paper. He had received unwanted, many older men's phone numbers. They were numbers that would be immediately sent to the pits of Roxas's pockets and through the wash cycle, blurring the digits. The number in Roxas's hand had evaded laundry hell and was now lingering in limbo, neither discarded or dialed.

Roxas made a fist, released, then reached for the phone. He dialed the number from the paper, and after a series of sharp rings, an easygoing, enthusiastic voice replied, "Hello?"

Startled, Roxas hung up.


	15. Nothing is Black and White

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities.**_

**_A/N: Finished Thank you for reading and double thanks for those who reviewed!_**

**Spontaneous Combustion**

By Tat

Theme 10. Nothing is black and white

"Do you ever feel what the Organization is doing. Is it right?" Roxas asked, a question meant for himself.

"I never doubted Xemnas until we met." Axel interupped the private musing nonchalantly.

The blood rushed through Roxas' body like a jolt of lighting. His nerves fluttered and danced bu his outer composure remained apathetic. As if he didn't care who had heard him. "Why is that?" Roxas asked, even when he was truly interested his voice took a bored tone.

"Maybe when you're older." Axel teased, receiving a glare from the younger boy. He chuckled to show that he was kidding and continued. "When I met you. . . after awhile I started to wonder what was right and wrong." As he spoke he idly hovered his gloved hand over one of the candle flames, emitting a harvest hued glow. "Whenever I found ligh I saw black knots binding it together. And when I knew darkness I discovered silver ribbons twined around it."

"Xemnas is right and wrong?" Roxas asked, understanding the concept but still confused.

"What do you think?" Axel asked. "If you find out will you leave?" His voice was calm but inside he was quaking, hoping Roxas wouldn't take that route. The young boy's silence didn't help sedate his worry.


End file.
